Meanwhile in Gotham/Chapter 2: Green Lantern, Spyro, and Adagio Dazzle/Wonder Woman, Meg Griffin, Green Lantern, Spyro, Adagio Dazzle, Green Arrow, and Crash Bandicoot meet Insurgency Batman and Insurgency Nighlock
Here is how Chapter 2: Green Lantern, Spyro, and Adagio Dazzle and Wonder Woman, Meg Griffin, Green Lantern, Spyro, Adagio Dazzle, Green Arrow, and Crash Bandicoot meet Insurgency Batman and Insurgency Nighlock in Crash, Thomas, and Ryan's Adventures of Injustice: Gods Among Us. (cut to Gotham, but with a more futuristic look. Chapter 2: Green Lantern, Spyro, and Adagio Dazzle appears on the screen. We then see Wonder Woman, Meg Griffin, Green Lantern, Spyro, Adagio Dazzle, Aquaman, Gill Grunt, Green Arrow, and Crash Bandicoot on one roof) Green Lantern (Hal Jordan): Gotham. Sort of. Green Arrow: So... Temporal displacement? Alternate Earth? Wonder Woman: Could be either. We may have jumped into a different dimension. Meg Griffin: Or, events in our own timeline have changed and we're in a new, altered present. Crash Bandicoot: Or maybe we're in one of those universes like in the multi-verse. Aquaman: We need to determine which. Soon. If Joker and Ryvine's bomb went off, we have to get back. Green Arrow: The Watchtower should've picked any anomalies, right? Wonder Woman: The Watchtower might not exist. Me and Meg can't make contact. Green Lantern (Hal Jordan): We need to find out. Once my ring, and Spyro and Adagio's powers are charged, I can get us there. Gill Grunt: The Atlantis archives. If this an altered timeline, we might find an record of the triggering event there. Crash Bandicoot: Assuming there is an Atlantis, here. Meg Griffin: It's worth investigating. Let's you, Crash, me, and Wonder Woman check things out here. Adagio Dazzle:(to her pendant) Pendant, where's the nearest power battery? Adagio's Pendant: The Ferris Aircraft Facility in Coast City. Spyro: Well, at least that hasn't changed... Green Lantern (Hal Jordan): Stay low, we'll be back asap. Crash Bandicoot: Right. Autobots, roll out! Green Arrow: None of the Autobots were with us. (cutway scene to Green Lantern, Spyro, and Adagio walking through a hallway at the Ferris Aircraft Facility) Green Lantern (Hal Jordan): Where did you say the battery was again? Green Ring: Carol Ferris' office. Left at the next hallway, third door on the right. (Green Lantern, Spyro, and Adagio stop mid-track) Adagio Dazzle: It's the fourth. (suddenly, they hear a yell of pain) Regime Cyborg and Regime Vision:(offscreen and muffled) Think you're pretty tough, don't you? Insurgency Deathstroke:(offscreen, muffled, and weakly) We're not afraid of you... children... Regime Raven and Regime Scarlet Witch:(offscreen and muffled) Yes you are. We can feel it. Green Lantern:(shocked) Raven? Scarlet Witch? Cyborg? Vision? (we then see alternate versions of Cyborg, Vision, Raven, and Scarlet Witch torturing alternate versions of Deathstroke and Lightning Dust. the alternate version of Cyborg looks a darker shade of gray with blood red tubes connecting to different parts of his body. His robot eye is also blood red. Vision's cape and eyes are blood red, his face his grey, and his costume is black. Raven is red in color, with a different cloak. Scarlet Witch has spikes coming out of her costume and her eyes are pitch black. Deathstroke appears to be five years older as his hair is completely gray, not wearing his costume, and his eyepatch is missing. Lightning Dust's hair is half shaven, a lighter shade of yellow, and has a long scar on her face) Scarlet Witch (Regime): This is your final chance to accept the High Councillors' amnesty, Deathstroke and Lightning Dust... Lightning Dust (Insurgency):(weakly) Get "re-educated" in your boot camp... become puppets... like you? Cyborg (Regime): The bosses are being generous. Me and Vis wouldn't be. Vision (Regime): Most of the Teen Titans died in Metropolis five years ago. Deathstroke (Insurgency):(weakly) We had nothing to do with that... Cyborg (Regime): Doesn't matter. You're still on the wrong side of the law. (Green Lantern, Spyro, and Adagio walk in, unnoticed, and with glares on their faces) Lightning Dust (Insurgency):(weakly) Tell this... to your bosses...(spits at Raven and Scarlet Witch) Raven (Regime) and Scarlet Witch (Regime):(increase their torture) (Green Lantern, Spyro, and Adagio had had enough of this and decide to use their powers to shield the two mercenaries) Green Lantern (Hal Jordan): This is how things work here? Cyborg (Regime): So you're green, light purple/gold, and wearing a blue pendant again? Raven (Regime): Something's not right... Scarlet Witch (Regime): They're Hal Jordan, Spyro, and Adagio Dazzle... And yet... Spyro: Stand down! Adagio Dazzle: You're done here! Vision (Regime): Definitely not ours. Raven (Regime): You feel their pain? Not yet... (She and Scarlet Witch use their shock magic to restrain them as they, Cyborg, and Vision move toward them) Cyborg (Regime): After we're done with Deathstroke and Lightning Dust, how 'bout the seven of us go talk to the High Councillors? (Green Lantern, Spyro, and Adagio release a shockwave that knocks down Cyborg and Vision but is blocked by Raven and Scarlet Witch) Scarlet Witch (Regime): Enough! Whoever you are, you're under arrest! (Round 1: Green Lantern, Spyro, and Adagio Dazzle vs Raven (Regime) and Scarlet Witch (Regime)! Begin!) (Regime Raven and Regime Scarlet Witch decide to use the same tactic again to bind them with their magic, but Green Lantern, Spyro, and Adagio knew this was coming, so they used their powers to knock them back. This catches them off guard as Green Lantern, Spyro, and Adagio knock them out cold before they counter their attacks) Green Lantern: Guess we won't be getting anymore lip from her. (They then confront Regime Cyborg and Regime Vision, who have gotten back onto their knees) Green Lantern (Hal Jordan): Now who are these High Councillors?... Spyro: The ones who have turned you two into second rate thugs. Vision (Regime): We'll show you second rate. Adagio Dazzle: Talk. You. Now. Cyborg (Regime): Okay. Let's talk about the mess o' trouble you're in.(blasts Green Lantern with his arm cannon) Vision (Regime):(blasts Spyro and Adagio with his mind beam) And how we're going to knock those heads sideways... (Round 2: Green Lantern, Spryo, and Adagio Dazzle vs Cyborg (Regime) and Vision (Regime)! Begin!) (Regime Cyborg and Regime Vision try to shoot them down, but Green Lantern, Spyro, and Adagio Dazzle avoid it and shield themselves. Regime Cyborg and Regime Vision try various other methods to take them down but they assume them wrong as they realize they're not the same Green Lantern, Spyro, and Adagio Dazzle they know, as Green Lantern, Spyro, and Adagio Dazzle manage to knock them out unconscious) Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), Spyro, and Adagio Dazzle: Heads' are still on straight. (they then approach Deathstroke and Lightning Dust) Deathstroke (Insurgency):(weakly) Darn... scum... (Green Lantern, Spyro, and Adagio free them) Lightning Dust (Insurgency): You should've killed us. (Green Lantern tries to help Insurgency Deathstroke up while Spyro and Adagio try to help Insurgency Lightning Dust up) Deathstroke (Insurgency): Get off us. Green Lantern (Hal Jordan): Look, we're not with them- Lightning Dust (Insurgency): Whoever you are... They know you now... They catch you... You have the stones to refuse their amnesty? Spyro: Who are they working for? Deathstroke (Insurgency): Who's the only one that can keep metas like them in line? (a look of shock and anger appear on the three displace heroes faces as they realize who they're talking about) (Then, Wonder Woman and Meg Griffin contact them) Wonder Woman:(on Green Ring, Comm, and pendat) Hal, Spyro, Adagio, are you there? Hal, Spyro, Adagio! Green Lantern (Hal Jordan):(into Green Ring) Wonder Woman? Meg? Meg Griffin:(on Green Ring, Comm, and pendant)You'd better get back here fast. Sinestro, Kaos, and Nightmare Moon are here. Spyro:(into Comm) Sinestro, Kaos, and Nightmare Moon?! Wonder Woman:(on Green Ring, Comm, and pendant) They're attacking citizens who are-(cuts off) Adagio Dazzle:(into Pendant) On our way!(to Insurgency Deathstroke and Insurgency Lightning Dust) We need to charge our powers, then you, Lightning Dust, Green Lantern, Spyro, and I are going to take a little trip-(sees the two mercenaries have already left) (cut to Wonder Woman, Meg Griffin, Green Arrow, and Crash Bandicoot battling the alternate versions of Sinestro, Kaos, and Nightmare Moon. Sinestro is wearing his usual outfit but now has a helmet. Kaos is wearing a Dark King outfit, his eyes are glowing with dark magic, and his tatoos are glowing. Nightmare Moon's hair is darker, she is wearing a helmet and complete armor) (Wonder Woman and Meg Griffin shield themselves from Regime Sinestro and Regime Kaos, but are caught by Regime Sinestro's glowing hand projection and Regime Kaos' dark hand projection. Green Arrow and Crash Bandicoot try to shoot Regime Sinestro and Regime Nightmare Moon, but Sinestro and Nightmare Moon push them against a wall. Sinestro releases Wonder Woman, allowing Kaos to hold her in his dark hand projection and decides to go after Green Arrow and Crash Bandicoot with Nightmare Moon after he creates a yellow axe construct while Nightmare Moon readies a spell blast) Sinestro (Regime) We'll be happy to see Green Arrow and Crash Bandicoot die again! (they throw their axe construct and spell only to be blocked by Green Lantern, Spyro, and Adagio) Nightmare Moon (Regime): Wonder Woman, Meg Griffin, Green Arrow, Crash Bandicoot, and now Hal Jordan, Spyro, and Adagio Dazzle. This just keeps getting better and better. Spyro: Crash, let us handle this. (Regime Sinestro creates a bigger anvil but Green Lantern creates an anvil again to shield himself) Sinestro (Regime): You amuse me, Jordan. (Regime Nightmare Moon creates multiple daggers to throw at them but Adagio Dazzle uses her pendant to create a shield to shield themselves. Regime Kaos finally releases Wonder Woman and Meg Griffin and creates his own mini cannon to shoot them, but Spyro creates a baseball bat and hits the cannon back at him. Then both Lanterns, Equestrians, and Skylanders create their own chainsaws and clash with each other. Green Lantern, Spyro, and Adagio win and knock them back. Finally, Regime Sinestro, Regime Nightmare Moon, and Regime Kaos create missiles and shoot at them, but they dodge them) Green Lantern (Hal Jordan): Eat this, Sinestro, Nightmare Moon, and Kaos! (Green Lantern, Spyro, and Adagio create a bus, plane, and ship respectively and slam them on Regime Sinestro, Regime Nightmare Moon, and Regime Kaos. Despite being hit, they still go to face them) Green Lantern (Hal Jordan): Oppressing your home planets wasn't enough, Sinestro, Nightmare Moon, and Kaos? Sinestro (Regime): The One-Earth Government is similar to ours on Korugar, Skylands, and Equestria. An alliance was logical. So for now, we tolerrate humans. Even Hal Jordan, Spyro, and Adagio Dazzle. Spyro: Our dopplegangers have joined your side. Kaos (Regime): As do all who wish to live. (Round 3: Green Lantern, Spyro, and Adagio Dazzle vs Sinestro (Regime), Kaos (Regime), and Nightmare Moon (Regime)! Begin!) (Regime Sinestro, Regime Kaos, and Regime Nightmare Moon battle it out with Green Lantern, Spyro, and Adagio Dazzle as they were shocked to learn that their counterparts have mended their relationships with their old enemies even without realizing Regime Sinestro, Regime Kaos, and Regime Nightmare Moon had called Green Lantern, Spyro, and Adagio Dazzle's counterparts unknown to the trio. However, Green Lantern, Spyro, and Adagio weren't afraid of them as they defeated and knocked them out) Adagio Dazzle: We're resisting arrest. Again. (they then go to check on Wonder Woman and Meg Griffin) Green Lantern (Hal Jordan): You two alright? Wonder Woman:(sees something behind the three) Hal? Spyro? Adagio? (Green Lantern, Spyro, and Adagio look in the direction their friends are looking in and see their counterparts. To their shock, the alternate Hal Jordan is wearing Sinestro Corps Yellow, Spyro is in his Dark Spyro form, and Adagio is wearing her Battle of the Bands Final Round dress and has a red pendant) Yellow Lantern (Hal Jordan): Someone call us? Spyro:(shocked) You're Sinestro Corps, Dark Raiders, and Evil Corps? Dark Spyro: Sinestro, Kaos, and Nightmare Moon were right. Fear, Darkness, and Evil are more effective than Willpower, Light, and Good. Adagio Dazzle: So you ditched Green, Light Purple/Gold, and Blue and went Yellow, Dark Purple/Silver, and Red again. The colors of Cowardice, Darkness, and Evil. (Yellow Lantern, Dark Spyro, and Regime Adagio Dazzle try to attack them, but Green Lantern, Spyro, and Adagio Dazzle counter with their own beams) Adagio Dazzle (Regime): We're still about order, like the Guardians. (While Wonder Woman and Meg Griffin move out of the way, Yellow Lantern, Dark Spyro, and Regime Adagio manage to attack them, breaking off their attack for a while. Green Lantnern creates multiple arrows and attacks their counterparts who shield themselves with a yellow shield, dark shield, and red shield) Green Lantern (Hal Jordan):(sarcastically) I'm sure they're very proud of you three. Yellow Lantern (Hal Jordan): Sanctimony is easy if you know what- Spyro: SAVE IT! Time to kick our butts! (Final Round: Green Lantern, Spyro, and Adagio Dazzle vs Yellow Lantern, Dark Spyro, and Adagio Dazzle (Regime)! Begin!) (They fight and defeat their counterparts) Adagio Dazzle: Well, that was surreal... (Wonder Woman, Meg Griffin, Green Arrow, and Crash Bandicoot join alongside them to see their unconscious doubles) Meg Griffin: And a bit disturbing. Green Arrow: Yeah. All that yellow, dark purple/silver, and red are really tough on the eyes. (Green Lantern, Spyro, and Adagio Dazzle just stare at him for the remark. They soon hear sirens) Wonder Woman: We need to move. (The displaced heroes leave the scene and are then seen walking in an alley) Crash Bandicoot: Hiding from the cops... Green Arrow: Are there any good guys here? (they then stop as they see Insurgency Batman, who has his back turned to the screen, but his colors are clearly a little lighter, and Insurgency Nighlock, who is wearing his Rebel Armor, which dust brown, has rags on it, and clearly has a black colored face mask) Green Lantern (Hal Jordan): There just might be... (cut to the Main Universe as Superman and Ryan F-Freeman walk up to Cyborg, Vision, The Flash, Quicksilver, Rainbow Dash, Human Rainbow Dash, and Arcee, who are trying to find their missing friends) Superman: Nothing yet? Cyborg: The energy signature from the park doesn't match anything in the database. The Flash: Why don't me, Pietro, Rainbow Dash, Human Rainbow Dash, and Arcee vibrate at the same frequency as the enegy signature and follow them? Ryan F-Freeman: Because we don't know if they went somewhere dangerous- Vision:(interrupts him) Or anywhere at all. Superman and Ryan are right. It's too risky. Quicksilver: Too bad we weren't fast enough to catch them in the first place... Superman: We'll find them. We have to. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Nighlocktheawesome Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts